Spyro villains cuss in class / grounded
Josie Levine was teaching her students some maths lessons. Josie Levine: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Moneybags raised his hand. Josie Levine: Yes, Moneybags? Moneybags: Twelve? Josie Levine: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Malefor: I think I know the answer, Josie Levine. Ripto mocked Malefor in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Ripto: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Malefor: Shut up, shorty! Ripto: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME SHORTY, YOU F***ING DRGON! Josie Levine was shocked and horrified. Josie Levine: Ripto, did you just say the F-word?? Ripto: Dragon? Malefor: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f***'' in school, you f***ing shorty.'' Josie Levine: Malefor! Ripto: Why the f***not? Josie Levine: Ripto! Gnasty Gnorc: Dude, you just said f*** again! Josie Levine: Gnasty Gnorc! Kaos covered his mouth. Kaos: muffled F***. Josie Levine: Kaos! Ripto: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Josie Levine: How would you like to go to the principal's office? Ripto: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Josie Levine: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Ripto: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Ripto picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Ripto: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Josie Levine?' Josie Levine stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen. Gnasty Gnorc: Holy s***, dude. Then Malefor, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and Kaos went to the principal's office in disgrace, and Crush and Gulp sat in the chair in front of the principal's office. Inside the principal's office, Principal Keira was very upset with Malefor, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and Kaos. Keira: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your moms-- Malefor: shocked You called my dad?! Keira: That's right. Malefor: terrified Oh, no, dude! Ripto: Keira, can I ask a question? Keira: Okay, what? Ripto: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Gnasty Gnorc: Yeah! Keira: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Gnasty Gnorc: Nowhere. Malefor: Uh, we heard them from Josie Levine a few times before. Gnasty Gnorc: Yeah! Keira: Boys, I seriously doubt that Josie Levine ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Malefor, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and Kaos started laughing. Ripto: He-he-he-he! Sweet! That's it! The door suddenly slammed opened, and the mothers came in, not looking happy at all. Gnasty Gnorc: Uh-oh. Keira: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Ripto's mom: Ripto! Malefor's mom: Malefor! Gnasty Gnorc's mom: Gnasty Gnorc! Kaos's mom: Kaos! How dare you boys cuss in class! That's it, all of you are grounded, grounded, grounded for infinity! Now let's go home right now! Then Malefor, Ripto, Malefor and Kaos went home with their angry mothers in disgrace, crying. ALTERNATE Josie Levine was teaching her students some maths lessons. Josie Levine: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Moneybags raised his hand. Josie Levine: Yes, Moneybags? Moneybags: Twelve? Josie Levine: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Malefor: I think I know the answer, Josie Levine. Ripto mocked Malefor in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Ripto: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Malefor: Shut up, shorty! Ripto: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME SHORTY, YOU F***ING DRGON! Josie Levine was shocked and horrified. Josie Levine: Ripto, did you just say the F-word?? Ripto: Dragon? Malefor: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f***'' in school, you f***ing shorty.'' Josie Levine: Malefor! Ripto: Why the f***not? Josie Levine: Ripto! Gnasty Gnorc: Dude, you just said f*** again! Josie Levine: Gnasty Gnorc! Kaos covered his mouth. Kaos: muffled F***. Josie Levine: Kaos! Ripto: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Josie Levine: How would you like to go to the principal's office? Ripto: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Josie Levine: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Ripto: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Ripto picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Ripto: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Josie Levine?' Josie Levine stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen. Gnasty Gnorc: Holy s***, dude. Then Malefor, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and Kaos went to the principal's office in disgrace, and Crush and Gulp sat in the chair in front of the principal's office. Inside the principal's office, Principal Keira was very upset with Malefor, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and Kaos. Keira: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your moms-- Malefor: shocked You called my dad?! Keira: That's right. Malefor: terrified Oh, no, dude! Ripto: Keira, can I ask a question? Keira: Okay, what? Ripto: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Gnasty Gnorc: Yeah! Keira: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Gnasty Gnorc: Nowhere. Malefor: Uh, we heard them from Josie Levine a few times before. Gnasty Gnorc: Yeah! Keira: Boys, I seriously doubt that Josie Levine ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Malefor, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and Kaos started laughing. Ripto: He-he-he-he! Sweet! That's it! The door suddenly slammed opened, and the mothers came in, not looking happy at all. Gnasty Gnorc: Uh-oh. Keira: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Gnasty Gnorc's mom: This just isn't like you, Gnasty Gnorc. Kaos's mom: You neither, Kaos. Malefor's mom: What did my son say, Keira? Did he say the S-Word? Keira: No, it was worse than that. Malefor's mom: The F-Word?! Keira: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? All the moms looked at the list. Gnasty Gnorc's mom: Oh, dear God. Malefor's mom: What the heck is a rim job? Ripto's mom: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. The others stared at Ripto's mom while Malefor's mom frowned in anger and disgust at Ripto's mom. Malefor's mom: Young man, you will tell Keira this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Malefor: I--I-- Gnasty Gnorc: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Ripto: It was the Angry German Kid series. Gnasty Gnorc: Dude! Ripto: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Malefor's mom: Angry German Kid? That German boy?! Keira: Excuse me, what the heck is Angry German Kid? Malefor's mom: Angry German Kid is a series made by Youtube! The Angry German Kid called Leopold Slikk and his father Harold Slikk are two very untalented actors from Germany! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Keira: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see Angry German Kid. Ripto: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Ripto's mom: angrily Ripto! Ripto: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That series on Youtube has warped my fragile little mind. Gnasty Gnorc's mom: Come on, Gnasty Gnorc. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Kaos's mom: You too, Kaos. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Malefor's mom: You three, Malefor. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Ripto's mom: You four, Ripto. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Then Malefor, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and Kaos went home with their angry mothers in disgrace, crying. CAST Callie as Josie Levine and Kaos's mom Diesel as Moneybags Scary voice as Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc Professor as Ripto Lawrence as Kaos Salli as Principal Keira Princess as Malefor's mom Kendra as Ripto's mom Alisson as Gnasty Gnorc's mom Can you make that grounded video inspired by South Park? It is a request! Restart that video that was made in 2015! Category:Malefor Gets Grounded Category:Ripto Gets Grounded Category:Gnasty Gnorc Gets Grounded Category:Kaos Gets Grounded Category:2015 videos